How to save a Love - Chapter 1
by moonlightfallswriter
Summary: Rocky's moving, Cece's handling it well... or is she? Rocky's noticed Ty and Cece hang out a lot lately... Gunther's being schooled by Rocky on how to get Cece. But who will get her in the end? Ty or Gunther?
1. Chapter 1

**_Cece's Pov_**

I can't believe Rocky! I thought to myself furiously, Oh Cece you have to do your homework! Cece you have to study for your exams! Who does she think she is! - Okay I may have been over-reacting... - Rocky and I had another fight.

"My best friend's brother is the one for me-" Rocky's ringtone ripped throughout my silent room. Swan diving onto my bed, I snatched up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Yelloo!" I called down the phone,

"Hey, Cece." Came Rocky's not-so-enthusiastic voice down the receiver.

"Hey Rocks, I'm so sorry, I should have listened."

"I'm sorry too..." Rocky's depressing tone mumbled through the receiver.

"Rocks, whats wrong?" I wondered, she'd never sounded this depressed,

"I'm moving..."

Just then, in those two seconds, the phone fell from my still fingers, fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.  
I didn't care. My bestfriend was leaving me...

**_Rocky's Pov_**

Probably shouldn't have told Cece on the phone... I should've went to her apartment or something. Rocky felt guilty, but then suddenly evil, a sudden desire for scheming. But there's one thing I have to do before I go...

**_Chat Room_**  
_DancingRocks17 - Glitterboy112_  
_DancingRocks17 - Heyyy Gunther! :D_  
_Glitterboy112 - Umm, Hi Rocky?_  
_DancingRocks17 - Chill out, I want to help you! ;)_  
_Glitterboy112 - With what..._  
_DancingRocks17 - Your Cece problem!_  
_Glitterboy112 - What Cece problem? I have no idea what you're talking about!_  
_DancingRocks17 - Oh shush. Meet me at my locker at school today!_  
_-DancingRocks17 has logged off._

Rocky stood up, remotely pleased with herself, grabbed her bag and her brother Ty, who was munching on a piece of toast, and left the apartment eager to see Gunther.

_**Gunther's Pov**_

What on earth is Rocky talking about?! I don't like Cece? Well that's what I'm going to tell her. I have no intention of ever doing something about my little 'crush' as Tinka calls it.

Besides, even if I did like Cece, there's no way she'd like me back... Could she?

_**Cece's Pov**_

I dragged my uncooperative feet across the kitchen to the couch, where I flopped down unwilling to move.

"Cece!" My mother, Georgia, shrieked, "Why aren't you dressed?!"

"Rocky's moving mom, don't make me get up." I mumbled, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"I don't ca- Rocky's moving?" Georgia pondered over the word before pulling her motherly instincts back into gear, "Rocky wouldn't want you to act like this, now you have 15 minutes before I drive you to school, with or without make up on."

I felt my mouth form an 'O' shape. With or without make up? Now she's being serious.

I practically ran into my bedroom to get ready, there was no was I was going to school looking like a zombie.

_**Ty's Pov**_

Rocky had an evil smirk on her face this morning... Not sure if it was destroying toasty and I's romantic breakfast or if it's something else.  
I watched as Cece walked by slowly, Rocky must have told her the news. She turned and smiled at me before running over and jumping on me.

"You're moving?" She yelled, attracting the majority of the hallway's attention.

"Yeah, Ce, I think we should talk more in private..." I muttered, looking pointedly around the hallway.

"Oh... Right, Okay let's go!" Cece stuttered, blushing a bright crimson when she saw where the hallway's attention was focused.

I slipped her hand in mine and pulled her away from the hallway, into the janitors closet.

"Oh Ty, I don't want you to leave." She pouted, twisting her body around to face me.

I looked down at the small girl before running my hand through her red locks.

"Ty.. don't." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why not?" I asked her teasingly.

"You're moving!" She shrieked, slapping my hand away from hers, "You'll get my feelings mixed again, I'll be confused and hurt when you leave. We can't do this." She took a small step backwards.

I took a step closer to her,  
"Cecelia Jones," I cooed - ignoring Cece's cringe at the name 'Cecelia' - "You are the most beautiful, strong and stubborn girl I have ever met, and I live with Rocky?" I paused, searching her eyes before continuing, "No matter how far away I move, no matter for how long I go, where ever you are, that's my home, that's where I belong."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure whether happy or sad until I felt her lips on mine. How such a small girl could kiss with such passion was beyond me. She forced my mouth open and ran her tongue over the roof of my mouth, laughing slightly when she got a moan from me.

She pulled away, keeping her fingers entwined with mine.

"I lov-" I started to say,

"Don't,"She interrupted, closing her eyes - she looked as if I'd slapped her - "Don't say it, don't make it harder for me to let you go."

"But I do, you know that right?"

"I know." I didn't expect her to say it back, it was too hard for her to admit her love after her last boyfriend. He hurt her badly - so I hurt his face - I had never seen her that broken before.

"We can't tell anyone about us." She muttered under her breath.

"I know, they wouldn't understand."

"Rocky, wouldn't understand." Cece pointed out.

"She had that evil look in her eyes this morning, so watch out."

"How's Toasty?" She laughed, knowing me too well.

"He had a burial." I said solemnly, closing my eyes in 'respect'.

"I'm sure your stomach would be a great burial."

I smiled at her, leaned in to kiss her once more, before opening the door and pulling her out. Right into Rocky.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's POV

I was in a rush to see Gunther, I had to see him before Cece got here.

I turned the corner hastily, caught off guard when the janitor's closet door swung open right in my face.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled out, "You could have hit me!"

"Ay, sorry." A familiar voice snickered,

"Ty?!" I demanded, reaching round the door and pulling out Ty, attached to a certain red head.

"Oh um, Hi Rocks..." Cece stuttered, pulling her hand from Ty's as if she'd been burned.

"Cece?" I was confused. Why was Cece in the janitor's closet with Ty?

"Yeah, um I'm going to class... Bye Ty" She looked at him, exchanging some silent conversation.

"Bye," He said, watching her turn and go. I swear I saw him look at her butt.

"Ty?!" I demanded, "Why were you with my best friend in a closet?"

"Oh... Oh! That? Oh that was nothing baby sis." He laughed, "She wanted to talk about us moving, and she was attracting basically the whole school's attention, so I pulled her in there."

"Okay..." I accepted, still not completely convinced.

"Ay, I'm off to class, catch you later baby sis."

I growled at my nickname. I looked at my sparkly, silver watch and saw I was late to meet Gunther.  
"Oh s- sugar." I blurted out, hurrying down the hallway to meet Gunther.

Gunther's POV

I looked at my phone. It was 8:48 and Rocky still wasn't here. Damn her and her Cece truth. I loved Cece's hair, the way the light reflected off it, making parts of it look brown rather than her natural red. I spiralled off into Cece trance, only to be awakened by Rocky, snapping her fingers infront of mine.

"Oooh!" I squealed at her nails, picking one up - they were yellow with little diamonds on the tip with glitter - "Shiny!"

She flicked my eyebrow, making me let go off her hand and reach up to my eyebrow, wincing.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, "Anyways! Cece!"

She brought out a folder, damn this girl was prepared. She placed the folder in my hand.

"Now that's EVERYTHING you need to know. Literally. Everything. Colours, outfits, positions."

Hold up? Did she just say positions?  
"Positions?" I peered at her, feeling my face grow warm.

"What you think Cece isn't a virgin? That's classic! We talk about everything you see. I'm a virgin and I don't want to be a total noobie at it.

Plus, her and Darren went real hard and loud when her mom wasn't in."

I was completely shocked at this change of subject.

"Uhh... Okay," I was confused, what did Rocky think Cece meant to me?

"Rocky?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" She answered, completely unphased by our conversation.

"How do I get her to notice me?" I blushed, I can't believe I'm opening myself up to Rocky about Cece!

"Oh that's easy, Cece's putty when it comes to dancing, as you know. When we've dancing at- Oh that's not good... It burnt down."  
She lost focus, trailing off into a day dream before snapping out again.

"Anyways, she's a sucker for cherries. One sniff of cherries on you and she'll be all over you, trust me. Also, its so obvious she likes you, so you may be able to skip the new relationship stage, if you know what I mean." She winked at me, before patting the folder and walking away.  
I opened the book to the contents page. Rocky really is organised...

Chapter 2 - Getting her!  
Now Cece has urges, like every girl. She may not want to be your girlfriend at first, maybe something along those lines though...  
I know you're an honourable man Gunther, but with Cece, you have to be rough...

I stopped reading after that. Rocky wrote this especially for me... Cece must like me or Rocky wouldn't have bothered. In a little film pocket at the bottom of the page, there was a small glass vial of "Cherrrrrriness" with a note saying 'NOW!'. I smirked, Cece was going to be mine... but maybe a little game first?

Cece's POV

I was sitting in maths, doodling on a piece of paper when Gunther walked to his seat next to me. I felt something inside me stir, just as the teacher walked in. How was I so turned on in the space of 5 seconds? Suddenly I realised. It was Gunther, he smelled of cherries. Just like how Darren smelled when he wanted to get me into bed.

I fidgeted in my seat and I swear I saw a smile on his face. The teacher looked at me with concern.

"Cecilia are you okay?" The teacher asked,

Oh dear god, not now... not now...

"Cece was just telling me she didn't feel well." Rocky said from behind me, "She has stomach cramp."

I nodded, desperate to get away from Gunther, has he always been that hot?

"Oh I see, Rocky will you take her to the nurse?" The teacher asked politely, smiling at me.

"Oh miss, I have so much to write down, but Gunther looks done!"

I snapped round to look at her, what on earth was she planning?

"Maybe he can take her?"

"Gunther would you mind that?" The teacher walked to the door and opened it, not waiting for an answer, "Well off you go then!"

I awkwardly got to my feet, trying to stop my knees from buckling.

As soon as me and Gunther got out of the classroom, he pulled me next to the bathrooms and pushed me up against the wall. Normally I would refuse, but I was so damn hot for it, resisting was too difficult.

He ran his hand up and down my arm, pulling a tiny whine from me.

"Gunther, what are you doing?" I squeaked, closing my eyes.

"Playing a game." He purred into my ear, causing a squirm in my stomach, "Having fun yet?"

"Not.. not a very fair game then.. is.. is it, there's no.. no r..rules." I stuttered, losing the will to live.

"Want more?" He chuckled, moving his hand down my stomach to the inside of my thigh.

I suddenly thought of Ty and pushed Gunther away.

"No I can't.. not here.. not now." I protested.

"You know you want to." He smirked, he wasn't acting like himself, the gentle boy, he was acting like a predator with his prey.

"Oh I know, but too soon, too fa- Oh god!" I cried. Gunther had slipped his hand into my shorts, running his finger along my underwear.

I wanted to give in, just to devour Gunther, right there and then.

"You want me..." He caressed my Victoria's secret panties.

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the lockers.

"Stop it." I was furious, who does he think he is?

I have Gunther.. I mean Ty! I love Gunther.. TY! What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, I do want this. But there's someone else." I sighed.

"Who?!" He demanded, balling his fists up into balls.

"You don't know him," I lied smoothly, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," He smiled, pulling me into a romantic hug.

I was so confused. Gunther had just opened my eyes to something huge. I loved two people. Gunther and Ty.

"I feel like an idiot." He laughed, pulling his hands through his perfectly groomed hair.

"Don't." I said, "I liked the new you, you're rough."

I saw a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth when I said that.

"Yeah.. I was told that b-" He caught himself and peered at me.

"By who, Gunther?" I glared at him, slowly walking towards him.

"Uh, I can't say." He looked edgy. "I'm going back to class." He scuttled away - like a beetle -

I looked after him, replaying the last 15 minutes in my head. I sighed.

Well... That escalated quickly...


End file.
